Crazy
by 17child-of-the-moon17
Summary: Grimmjow has been given a mission, and he's not quite sure what to make of his charge. Rated T for Grimmjow's lovely language. GrimmxHime


_**Bleach, and all of the characters found therein, belong to Tite Kubo.**_

_Rated T for Grimmjow's colourful language. _;)

****

Of all the stupid, horrible, utterly _mundane_ missions that he could have received, this one, by far, took the cake. He, Grimmjow Jaggerjaques, had to _babysit_ that stupid, helpless, _worthless_ human girl, Orihime Inoue.

Damn it all to hell.

Sure, she could heal like no one else any of them had ever heard of. Sure, she wasn't too bad on the eyes. But seriously? Grimmjow babysitting that little Kurosaki-obsessed girl was just so… un-cool. And he was all about keeping up his image.

He barged into the girl's room, glare in place, and bluntly stated, "That little bitch Ulquiorra is on another mission, and now I have to watch you. Don't do anything stupid, or I'll blow your fuckin' head off, got it?"

Orihime, who had turned around with a startled expression on her pretty face, nodded nervously. "Y-yes, Grimmjow-san."

"That's Grimmjow-_sama_ to you, dumbass." He lazily flopped down onto the only comfortable piece of furniture in the girl's room: her couch.

Orihime slowly turned back to face the window she had previously been staring out of.

Huffing angrily, Grimmjow turned on the couch so that his feet were propped up along the length of the cushions. It was then that he felt something poking into him from his hakama pocket. _'The hell is that?'_ he thought, irritated. He pulled out the offending object, only to find that it was a blue-raspberry flavoured lollypop.

He suddenly remembered, directly after having been ordered to watch the girl in Ulquiorra's stead, that the little emo bastard had handed him that very lollypop, saying that he had promised to give it to the girl that day. Why, Grimmjow had no clue.

He sat there, holding the lollypop between his thumb and index finger contemplatively, for a few moments.

'_Should I give it to her? Or shouldn't I…'_

He looked up at the girl, whose back was turned towards him as she looked out into the bright desert.

'_I could have some fun taunting her with this…'_ he thought with glee. _'Or I could just piss that asshole off by not giving it to her at all…'_ He also enjoyed that idea immensely.

Oh, what a dilemma poor Grimmjow was in.

Hiding his sneer, he threw the hard candy at the quiet girl, hitting her smack in the center of the back of her skull. He nearly burst out in gut-wrenching laughter at her reaction: she yelped in pain and surprise, clutching the back of her head as she whipped herself around to stare in utter shock at the sneering Sexta Espada. Her eyes were brimming with tears, indignation just starting to flare in her steel-gray orbs.

Ah, that was a good one. Maybe not as satisfying as pissing of that arrogant prick, but it was awesome all the same.

"You have something to say, sweetheart?" Grimmjow asked, sarcasm dripping from every word as he sneered at her.

Her lower lips puckered for an instant as she bit the inside of her cheeks to keep from saying whatever it was that she had wanted to say, knowing that, if she were even the least bit insolent, it would give Grimmjow enough reason to beat some sense into her.

He half-wanted to hear what it was that she had to say, insolent or not. Humans could be so amusing sometimes.

Then she looked down at the object that had assaulted her, and her eyes lit up with joy.

'…_The fuck is she so happy about?'_

She snatched up the lollypop, ripped off the wrapper, and popped the hard candy into her mouth, closing her eyes at the initial taste.

Seriously?

When she had finished relishing in the taste of the candy, she opened her eyes and looked directly at Grimmjow, a huge smile plastered on her face. "Thank you so much, Grimmjow-sama! Ulquiorra-san promised me this! I'm so glad that he actually followed through…" She trailed off as she put the pop back into her mouth, while Grimmjow sat there on her couch, slowly growing more horrified by the second.

Damn it all! He should've kept the damn lollypop. Pissing of Ulquiorra was so much better than this.

She was so happy, it was nearly suffocating him. How could one get so worked up about a _lollypop_?

Grimmjow closed his eyes, counted to 50, and then dared to look at the girl again.

Yep.

Still happy.

How someone could be so happy in Hueco Mundo was beyond him.

He stared at the girl, wondering what it was that made her so excited. She could be crazy…

Maybe.

Maybe not. She was pretty depressed all the time here in Las Noches. Maybe what that Ulquiorra had intended was to make her feel somewhat happier? That had certainly worked.

Grimmjow was lost in his musings for a few moments, until:

"Hey, Grimmjow-sama?"

He glanced up, replacing his contemplative look with his I'm-going-to-kill-you-if-you-don't-shut-the-fuck-up look.

"What the hell do you want now?"

"Look! My tongue matches your hair colour!" She giggled as she stuck out her tongue at him.

Yeah.

Definitely crazy.

****

_Haha. Yeah, so I got this idea from eating a blue-raspberry Tootsie Pop during the Earth Day assembly we had at school today. I was sitting with my sorta-beta, Sarah, and she said that my tongue was blue. I looked down at my tongue (in what little light we had during the presentation) and, sure enough, my tongue was blue enough to make me think of Grimmjow and his amazing hair. I'm a new fan to Bleach, and Grimmjow is definitely one of my favourites. So, I thought briefly about this and came up with what you just read. I hope you enjoyed the little bit of OOCness with the both of them. Maybe, in time, I'll be able to write more Bleach fanfics. I'm slowly becoming a huge fan of oneshots, so this will probably never develop into anything more than it already is._

_Hope you liked this one and thanks for reading!_

_Much love,_

_child_of_the_moon_

_XO_


End file.
